smell of autumn dancing in the breeze
by jinxed-lulu
Summary: Caroline comes home to celebrate Thanksgiving at her mom's, and being back in Mystic Falls had made Caroline somewhat nostalgic. "(02) Happy Fall Y'all 2016"


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

 **Prompt:** _autumn leaves_

.

.

.

.

 **smell of autumn dancing in the breeze**

.

.

.

It's the first time in two years that she'd stepped foot in her hometown. Having dropped out of college and fled after Elena went into her coma; only keeping in touch with Bonnie and Enzo, and her mother. And meeting up with them from time to time. Or they'd come to visit her in New Orleans, in the house she shared with Klaus and his numerous siblings.

Through her visits Liz had become a mother figure to the Originals, a thought that often made Caroline smile softly in amusement. But it gave her comfort to know her very _human_ mom was under their protection.

They'd come back to celebrate Thanksgiving in this cursed town, because Liz wanted to host it in her house, and none of them could tell her no. And Caroline couldn't honestly say that she was displeased; having missed all things autumn on the holiday in New Orleans. There was no chill in the wind, or trees and bushes having turned colors of red and gold.

And being back in Mystic Falls had made Caroline somewhat nostalgic. She sat in the old rocking chair on her childhood porch—dressed in a green slouchy sweater paired with black leggings, and a pair of cute tan boots with fur—drinking coffee (the way her mom made it) from her favorite blue mug. Caroline took it all in; everything she missed about this almost peaceful place, while enjoying the way the breeze chilled her skin and the sound of leaves rustling on the ground, and the smells of her mom's cooking wafting from the partly open window.

"Honey," Liz said quietly to get Caroline's attention, as she sat in the other rocking chair, a red mug in her hand. "What are you doing out here?"

Caroline hummed in thought. "Taking a moment to enjoy it. Being home," she clarified before moving on, "and watching the Johnson boys across the street."

Liz huffed a laugh as she looked across the street to watch eight year old Nate and seven year old Henry running around and yelling in their own front lawn. "I remember when you babysat for those boys," she said almost wistfully.

"I quit after I turned. At first I didn't trust myself not to hurt them if they'd gotten hurt and bled. Then it was… I just didn't want to bring the supernatural into their lives," admitted Caroline quietly.

Liz nodded to herself, and took a drink of her own coffee. "And I'm so proud of you for that," she said in almost a whisper. "Jack and Lisa have nothing to do with the Founders, and it's kept them safe from what's really out there."

"And I wanted to keep it that way."

They sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, content to enjoy being in each other's company. It was something Caroline wished they'd shared when she'd been human.

"Well, I _did_ have a reason to come out here," Liz told her, voice laced with humor, as she broke the silence between them. "Bonnie called me, because you didn't answer your phone, to let us know she and Enzo should be in Mystic Falls by two o'clock, and then she's going to visit Shelia's grave before coming over."

Just as she was about to respond, Rebekah joined them on the porch, already dressed stylishly and not a hair out of place. "The timer on the oven just went off."

"Thank you, sweetie," Liz told the other blond, face soft and eyes full of affection, the same look she bestowed upon Caroline.

"Don't forget to call me in when it's time to make the pies," warned Caroline, "and are we going to teach Bekah the secret recipes?"

"Of course," answered Liz immediately as she stood to go in, "it's a mother-daughter tradition! And that means both of my girls need to know it."

Tears built in Rebekah's blue eyes and her bottom lip trembled, but she was able to talk with only the slightest crack in her voice. "Thank you, Mom."

Rebekah and Kol were the only Original siblings who'd taken to calling Liz 'mom', but that was probably because they were younger. And though Klaus and Elijah called her mom by her name, they treated her no less motherly.

"No need to thank me," her mom whispered to the other blond, laying a gentle hand on her arm before going back into the house.

"Coming back in, sister?" Rebekah asked, one foot poised to return inside the house.

"In a minute or two…" she answered with a smile.

Rebekah turned her pout on, "well hurry up!" she demanded before flouncing through the door.

Looking over at the Johnson boys once again, Caroline got hit with a burst of inspiration. Setting her mug on the table, she then left the porch and went into the yard, with a quick and determined stride. The sound of autumn leaves crunching under her boots had a small smile curling her lips. Taking a deep breath, Caroline closed her eyes, threw her arms out, and spun around in a circle—her smile grew in size as her childish laughter filled the air—then let herself fall onto her back in a pile of leaves. Eyes still close and smile still bright, she relaxed on the cool ground as a last few giggles spilled out.

"What are you doing, love?" the sound of Klaus' amused voice had Caroline's eyes popping open, having not heard his approach in her fun. He stood over her, his eyes bright and boyish smile putting dimples on display.

Sitting up she looked up from under lashes. "Playing in the leaves."

Huffing a laugh he raised a single brow. "Having fun?" he asked, picking a leaf from her golden curls.

"Yes…" she said with a mischievous smile, reaching out to pull him down to the ground with her, and knowing it was only because Klaus allowed her that he came at all. "Isn't it beautiful?" she questioned, looking up into the tree they were under, it's near bare branches, only a handful of gold and yellow leaves left. Then watching as the fell off into the wind, twirling towards the ground.

"I should paint you as a nymph, standing before a river, amongst the autumn forest," he murmured in her ear, nuzzling into her neck. "And yet, it would still not do your beauty justice."

If she was still able, Caroline knew her face would be completely flushed pink. Klaus Mikaelson was one smooth gentleman when he wanted to be—what to her was grand compliments, were simple words of affection to him.

She turned to curl herself into his body, resting her head on his chest and tilted her head to look at him. "I'm sure it would be beautiful, especially if _you_ created it."

Klaus just smirked, making one dimple appear, and pulled her up so that he could press a kiss to her lips. Caroline couldn't help the contented sigh the left her as his tongue dragged along the seam of her lips, wanted to deepen their kiss. Their passion was something they'd always gotten lost in—the heat of his body burning hot due to the wolf gene, the feel of his hand curling into her hair, and the sounds he made when he lost himself to her also.

Pulling back she smiled with kiss bruised lips. "Maybe we should save this until later?"

"I'll hold you to that, sweetheart," he purred, looking at her with lustful heavy-lidded eyes.

Caroline cuddled back into her soulmate's side, his long arm banding around her middle to pull her tighter to him. And kissed his chest above his heart, feeling him place a light kiss to the top of her head.

Mystic Falls was her past. Yet it was where _their_ story began. This little unsuspecting town was the start of _everything_. And Caroline wouldn't change a single thing.

.

.

 **[End]**


End file.
